mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Olympic All-Stars '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Xbox One. It features not only Mario and Sonic characters, but other Nintendo and Sega characters as well. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy* * Toad * Yoshi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina* * Birdo* * Toadette* * Nabbit* Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic* * Vector* * Espio* * Omega* * Rouge * Jet * Eggman Nega* * Sticks* Friends Series * Austin * Mikayla* * Logan * Ellie * Alex S.* * Dan * Maddie W.* * Aaron * Kylan * Hazel* * Landen * Bridget * Katie* * Todd H.* * Brad L.* * Carie* Nintendo Other * Link * Zelda * Shiek * Ganondorf * Toon Link* * Kirby * King Dedede* * Mega Knight* * Samus * Pikachu * Charizard* * Mewtwo* * Olimar * Captain Falcon * R.O.B.* * Ness * Lucas * Villager * Wii Fit Trainer * Party Phil Sega Other * NiGHTS * Reala* * AiAi * MeeMee* * Amigo * Billy Hatcher* * Zobio* * B.D. Joe * Beat * Gum* * Ulala * Alex Kidd* * Rinstar* * Opa-Opa* * Gillius Thunderhead * Vyse* Non-Playable Characters Referees * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Orbot * Cubot * Caleb H. * Maddy * Waddle Dee * ChuChu Guests * Joe B. * Drew O. * Mikee * Alyssa R. * Ally M. * Haley D. Audience Members * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Dark Chao * Hero Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Tux * Porker * Chirp * Octorock * Waddle Dee * Pikmin * Crows * ChuChu Events There are a total of 16 events, each with a Dream variant. * 100m Sprint * 110m Hurdles * 4x100m Relay * Triple Jump * Javelin Throw * Rhythmic Gymnastics * 100m Freestyle Swimming * Equestrian * Table Tennis * Beach Volleyball * Football * Rugby Sevens * Basketball * BMX * Boxing * Archery Locations Mario Series * Comet Observatory from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Dream Rhythmic Gymnastics) * Grumble Volcano from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Dream Basketball) * Mushroom Kingdom from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Dream Relay) * Bubblaine from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Dream Beach Volleyball) Sonic Series * Egg Carrier from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Dream Rugby Sevens) * Final Fortress from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dream Boxing) * Splash Hill from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 ''(Dream Sprint) * Sea Bottom Segue from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Dream Swimming) Nintendo Other * Green Greens from ''Kirby's Dream Land ''(Dream Equestrian) * Mute City from ''F-Zero ''(Dream BMX) * Geurdo Valley from ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ''(Dream Triple Jump) * Pokemon Stadium from ''Pokemon Stadium 2 ''(Dream Table Tennis) Sega Other * Blizzard Castle from ''Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg ''(Dream Hurdles) * Tokyo-To from ''Jet Set Radio ''(Dream Archery) * Samba Studios from ''Samba de Amigo ''(Dream Football) * Monkey Island from ''Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz ''(Dream Javelin Throw) Music Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Flower Garden from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Try, Try Again from Mario and Luigi: Dream Team * Main Theme from Super Mario Land * Moo Moo Farm from Mario Kart 64 * Warm, Fuzzy Plains from Paper Mario: Sticker Star Sonic Series * Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders * Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders * The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces * Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle * Hi-Spec Robo Go! from Sonic Mania * Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog * Race to Win from Sonic Rivals 2 Nintendo Other * Main Theme from The Legend of Zelda * Song of Storms from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Ballad of the Goddess from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * Hyrule Castle from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * Gourmet Race from Kirby Super Star * Checker Knights from Kirby Air Ride * Forest/Nature Area from Kirby and the Amazing Mirror * Dedede Drum Dash: Stage 1 from Kirby: Triple Deluxe * Brinstar from Metroid '' * Title Theme from ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes * Wild Pokemon Battle! from Pokemon Diamond/Pearl * Victory Road from Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire '' * Route 10 from ''Pokemon Black and White * Big Blue from F-Zero * Star Wolf from Star Fox 64 * Corneria from Star Fox Zero * Ice Climber from Ice Climber * World Map from Pikmin 2 * The Roost from Animal Crossing: Wild World * Bubblegum K.K. from Animal Crossing: New Leaf * Tetris: Type A from Tetris * Main Theme from Duck Hunt * Opening Theme from Wii Sports * Wii Shop Channel from Wii Shop Channel * Main Plaza from Nintendo Land * Highway Rollers from Wii Party U Sega Other * Monkey Race from Super Monkey Ball * Ultra Heaven from Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz '' * Fast Minigame from ''Super Monkey Ball: Step and Roll * Bonus Stage from Super Monkey Ball 3D * Samba De Janeiro from Samba de Amigo '' * Mambo De Verano from ''Samba de Amigo * Mambo No. 5 from Samba de Amigo '' * Spring Valley from ''NiGHTS into Dreams * Splash Garden from NiGHTS into Dreams * Jack-in-the-Box! from Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg * Pop A Parade from Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg * Let Mom Sleep from Jet Set Radio * Fly Like a Butterfly from Jet Set Radio Future * The Reporter from Space Channel 5 from Space Channel 5 * Introducing Ulala! from Space Channel 5 * Menu Theme from Crazy Taxi * All I Want from Crazy Taxi * Tragedy from House of the Dead * Military Facility Dungeon from Skies of Arcadia '' * Sudden Storm from ''Skies of Arcadia '' * Opa-Opa! from ''Fantasy Zone * Carrier Zone from After Burner * Main Theme from Alex Kidd in Miracle World * Title Theme from Chu Chu Rocket * So Much More from Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing * Main Menu from Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed